dragons_crownfandomcom-20200213-history
Canaan Temple
At Canaan Temple, the player can pray for a miracle, resurrect adventurers from bones or bury these bones, which sometimes gives items to the player. In the temple, three goddesses are worshiped, Althena, Jula and Vernas. Her statues are ruined at the beginning, but will be gradually restored along with their powers after you defeat the Ancient Dragons in each difficulty. Pray Praying gives different effects during the adventure per chain run. Different level of prayers are available upon finishing the defeating the Ancient Dragon in different difficulties. Generally, the better the prayer, the more expensive the donation needed. Before defeating the Ancient Dragon for the first time *Paladin's Prayer - 50 Gold - Boosts rate of finding weapons and shields in chests. *Warrior Maiden's Benediction - 50 Gold - Boosts rate of finding accessories in chests. *Life Protection - 200 Gold - Increase life point by 1 when adventuring. *Prayer of Profit - 300 Gold - Slightly increase money gained during results (10%). *Adventurer's Boon - 500 Gold - Slightly increase round score during results (10%). After defeating the Ancient Dragon on Normal difficulty, freeing Althena *Bountiful Protection - 5000 Gold - Increase life points by 2 when adventuring. *Prayer of Fortune - 2000 Gold - Modestly increase money gained during results (25%). *Explorer's Boon - 4000 Gold - Modestly increase round score during results (25%). *Athena's Blessing - 7500 Gold - Sometimes gain extra spoils from chests. *Change Difficulty to Normal - 0 Gold - Changes current difficulty to Normal. *Change Difficulty to Hard - 0 Gold - Changes current difficulty to Hard. After defeating the Ancient Dragon on Hard difficulty, freeing Jula *Heaven's Protection - 15000 Gold - Increase life point by 3 when adventuring. *Prayer of Wealth - 5000 - Greatly increase money gained during results (50%). *Trailblazer's Boon - 10000 Gold - Modestly increase round score during results (50%). *Jula's Blessing - 20000 Gold - Boost chance of getting high-ranking weapons. *Change Difficulty to Infernal - 0 Gold - Changes current difficulty to Infernal. After defeating the Ancient Dragon on Infernal difficulty, freeing Vernas *Vernas's Blessing - 40000 Gold - Quality of spoils increases. After defeating the Demon King in the Labyrinth of Chaos for the first time *Change Difficulty to Ultimate - 0 Gold - Changes your difficulty level to Ultimate Resurrect Using this options allows you to resurrect adventurers from bones found within the dungeons. The better and higher leveled the adventurer, the more expensive the needed donation. Bones can actually be from real player characters, which are better than default NPCs. From time to time, if you are online, you can find bones that are extremely expensive to be useful unless you have played far a very long time. These bones have the best equipment and are adventurers level 255, the maximum, and each requires a donation of 10,000,000 Gold. Bury Using the bury options allows you to free space to collect other bones and gives you a random chance to get an item. The better the bones, the better the possible item. Trivia *Althena's ruined statue seeing when praying before defeating the Ancient Dragon is a homage to the Winged Victory of Samothrace. *The resurrection imagery is pays homage to the art tradition of puttoes, Sandro Botticelli's Madonna of the Pomegranate and Giuseppe Sanmartino's Veiled Christ. Gallery Afn2.png|The statues of the goddesses before beating any of the Ancient Dragons. Afn.png|The statues of the goddesses fully restored. DC - Reviving Fallen Adventurer.png|Reviving bones. Navigation Category:Town Facilities